Toron V (planet)
Toron V is an L-class planet located in the Toron system in the Alpha Quadrant. It is home to the H'Tarran Republic of Toron, a Federation member since 2407, and is the only H'Tarran colony in Federation space. Features Habitability Discovered during a geological survey mission by the U.S.S. Constitution in 2253, Toron V was originally considered uninhabitable by Federation standards due to its abnormally strong gravity well of 5.6G. While the planet was theoretically a candidate for terraforming, the scale of artificial gravity infrastructure necessary to make the surface hospitable to human life was deemed impractical, and the planet's gravity well presented a navigational hazard to ships without adequate thruster power attempting to achieve orbit. Even with advances in propulsion technology in the 25th century, landing procedures are not recommended, and civilian traffic is generally diverted away from the system. After extensive terraforming efforts by H'Tarran refugees, with the aid of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, the planet's atmosphere is comprised of 56% argon, 14% nitrogen, 22% oxygen, 5% carbon dioxide, and 3% assorted gasses. Geography Toron V is a seismically active planet with three major continents, the biggest of which spans nearly the entire western hemisphere. The largest continent features hilly coast lines that slope upward into mountainous ridges, which eventually plateau into large valley plains in the center of the land mass. Two major fault lines intersect the northwestern and eastern coasts. The tallest mountain on the planet resides on the second-largest continent and is 10,016 meters (32,864 feet) tall. The planet is borderline H-class, with only 53% of the surface area being composed of water. Vast networks of rivers run across the primary land mass, with a smattering of lakes scattered throughout the continent. Climate Stretching almost the entire distance between both magnetic poles, the largest continent features tundras at its northern and southernmost points, with seasonal variances allowing for a peak temperature of -12° Celsius. The center of the continent rests on the equatorial line, and enjoys a year-round average temperature of 28° Celsius. Population A H'Tarran refugee convoy comprised of 161 ships colonized Toron V in 2384, taking advantage of the increased land mass to greatly expand their infrastructure and relax their population control. They number 1.3 billion as of 2422. Culture Governance The H'Tarran Republic of Toron is the ruling body of Toron V, established in 2385. It is a socially libertarian democratic republic, featuring a population-weighted number of representatives from each major metropolitan and rural area. These representatives convene monthly in the World Congress in the capitol city to establish legislation and vote on official government policies and actions. Traditions Every year, on October 7th, the planet's residents celebrate Salvation Day, the anniversary of the colony's foundation, and the end of three years of constant struggle after the exodus from the homeworld. It is marked by elaborate parades celebrating the cultural heritage of the original colonists, the colony's achievements since establishing its independence, as well as bountiful feasts. Tourism While tourism is welcomed, the planet's conditions prevent all but the most hardy lifeforms in the galaxy from seeing what Toron V has to offer. Visitors are encouraged to participate in Salvation Day festivities, tour the capitol city and World Congress, and to travel to the coast of the smallest continent to see the planet's largest coral reef. Exports The unusual conditions the H'Tarran species inhabits affords them the ability to produce unique foods and commodities for the galaxy to consume, chief among which is the malai'i, a sweet, rich fruit with a cake-like texture that's served as a dessert in various ways across the Bajoran sector. Additionally, Toron V is very rich in metals that are exported to Federation shipyards for use in spaceframe and armor construction. Category:Locations Category:Planets